Simplify the following expression: ${-2(5y+16)-(-8-y)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{5y+16}{)} - (-8-y) $ $ {-10y-32} - (-8-y) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -10y-32 {-1(}\gray{-8-y}{)} $ $ -10y-32 + {8+y} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-10y + y} {-32 + 8}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-9y} {-32 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9y} {-24}$ The simplified expression is $-9y-24$